


Walking towards the sun

by DivineHazex



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineHazex/pseuds/DivineHazex
Summary: Not long before the Fellowship arrives in Lothlorien another arrives confused and dazed. Despite the Marchwarden's mistrust she is welcomed into Caras Galadhon. Big revelations occur and she decides to join the Fellowship on their quest. Friendships develop, romances blossom on their way to destroy all evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tolkien's work not Peter Jackson's visualisation of Tolkien's work, I only own my own character and storyline I added.

Chapter 1  
Bright stars lit up the black night sky and the elves sat silently on their flets, scanning their forest floor. Orophin frowned, something felt rather unusual about the woods and the silence within the area was unnatural. Many animals used to walk through these woods, yet the past two days none had ventured beyond their borders.   
Orophin glanced at his companions, hard eyes were scanning the area and their faces were tight. Something within these woods had changed and Haldir, brother to Orophin and Marchwarden of these woods had ordered for more guards to patrol their borders. No one could be allowed past their borders.

“Do you sense the same as me, my brother?” Rumil asked in Elven tongue and Orophin turned to his right to look at his brother, with a worried expression adorning his face.

“Aye, something has changed,” Orophin replied, nodding his head. Lothlorien had not felt this strange in many moons.

“Something is coming,” Haldir said in a calm manner, “The lady has foreseen it. Yet I do not know what she has seen. A great evil is headed towards Lothlorien.”

“Perhaps she means the Fellowship. Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell have told us that they may arrive here,” Orophin mentioned as his grey eyes looked at the ground. Elladan and Elrohir had ridden out to Lothlorien to tell the Galadhrim about the quest of the one ring. 

“Aye, perhaps it-“ Haldir started but stopped speaking abruptly. His icy blue eyes looked to his left and he focused. Everyone else had heard it, too.

Another twig snapped and the Elven guard descended from the trees, starting their silent approach. Orophin’s hand gripped tightly onto his bow, adrenaline rushing through him. It could have been an orc, or many orcs planning an assault on Lothlorien. This could be the great evil the Lady of Light had foreseen.  
Orophin took guard behind a tree, nodding towards his fellow guards before aiming an arrow at their target with one swift movement.  
“Daro!” he shouted, yet his expression softened when he heard a scream, watching a woman crouch down to the floor, holding her hands defensively in front of her body. Her body was bare and covered in what appeared to be black dust and dirt and her black hair was knotted and filled with leaves. Other guards joined him, arrows pointed at the peculiar lady who ventured their woods. Orophin lowered his bow and arrow, then nodded his head, signalling for his fellow elves to do the same. Then he looked to Haldir who narrowed his eyes at him, face void of any emotion.

“Goheno nin,” Orophin spoke in a softer tone. Golden eyes peeked out from underneath the woman’s hands, sending him a questioning look. It appeared that she did speak the Elven tongue. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare, hugging her arms around her bare body and looking between him and the other elves. He approached the woman cautiously, cloak in his hands, and he wrapped it around her as she watched on carefully. Then the elf helped her up, holding her gaze with his own grey eyes. She trembled as her eyes welled up with water. 

“Av-’osto” the elf said, trying to calm her but she only looked at him with confusion. “No fear,” he attempted, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. Emlineth stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded her head.

Another elf joined them, his eyes were piercing blue and stared at her hard. His eyes held less sympathy and it made her feel uneasy. He spoke in Elvish for a few moments as he looked at his companion before he set his gaze back on the woman.  
“What is your name?” he spoke in common tongue, narrowing his eyes at her.   
She did not respond right away, instead looked at each elf, their armour and weapons.   
“Do you not reply once spoken to, mortal?” Haldir said, raising his eyebrows at the woman. His voice held little to no compassion and his cold eyes stared down at her.  
“I… My name?” she winced, readjusting the cloak around her body. Orophin who still stood by her side looked at her, his grey eyes shone with sympathy and compassion. He only understood little Westron but she seemed anxious and confused. Haldir usually was not the gentlest Elf to speak with.

Haldir scoffed and rolled his eyes at her, “Yes. For instance, I am Haldir. Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Who are you?” His icy blue eyes scanned her face, looking for any sign of perfidy.  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she furrowed her brows, searching desperately for an answer.   
“I do not know the answer you seek, Marchwarden,” she spoke, her voice was hoarse and faint.   
Silence overcame the group as the elves stood, some of them closed their eyes or turned their heads in a certain direction. 

'The lady with no name has arrived at last. Bring her to me.' The voice called out in Orophin’s mind and he knew he was not the only one who heard her. He looked towards Haldir and nodded. Haldir in return scrunched up his nose due to displease.   
“The Lady has just spoken and has requested to meet with you. You will follow me.” Haldir spoke, the tone of his voice low and filled with anger. The Marchwarden did not trust this woman and the idea of her within Calas Galadhon unsettled the proud elf greatly. He nodded towards Orophin and marched off in the opposite direction, deeper into the woodland.   
Orophin motioned for the ebony-haired woman to follow his brother, then he pointed towards her. “No name,” he started as he kept his hand gestured towards her, then pointed towards himself, “Name Orophin.” The elf nodded and smiled, almost proud of himself. “Now come.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The other elves kept a fair distance between themselves and the unfamiliar woman who followed them to their chief city. Each step she took claimed more of her energy and she fiddled with the hem of her tunic. Orophin had kindly climbed onto one of their flets and found spare clothing and she appreciated it a lot. It was oversized but it kept her warm. Her cheeks flushed a deep red at the memory of everyone seeing her bare body and she kept her gaze on the floor. Orophin walked by her side, he had made every intention to make her feel welcome despite their language barrier.

Haldir, the Marchwarden and Rumil she learned walked a few feet ahead, speaking in their native tongue. Their language was so soft and beautiful it almost seemed like music to her ears. The pair of elves made it no secret that they were talking about her, occasionally glancing at the woman and she sighed. Somehow she did not feel right, she felt as though she was on her way home after a whole night’s worth of battle. 

The group reached the outskirts of Caras Galadhon and the black-haired woman held her breath. The city was up in the trees, crystal like lights showing off the beauty of this city. A huge staircase wound round the trunk of a massive tree, leading up to the Elven flets and homes. Flowers and vines covered beautiful, wooden archways and she had never seen anything like this before. This place was truly magical. So were the creatures within it. The elves were all beautiful with long, golden hair and pale skin. The woman’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment once more.   
With her dark hair and oversized clothing she was bound to stand out and she could practically feel stares of elves they passed digging into her skull. The group then stopped at the bottom of another stair case. At the top of the stairwell stood an elleth with amazing beauty. Her golden hair was curly and reached her slim waist and she wore an elegant, white gown. Light radiated of her as she descended down the stairs and stood in front of Haldir.

“Lady Galadriel, I bring you the lady with no name as you have asked,” he smoke and bowed his head in respect.   
Her blue eyes met golden ones and she inspected the woman before her carefully. Her gaze seemed to be burning into the woman’s mind.

“Emlineth, child. Do not fear,” her voice was soft and silky and the woman felt her muscles relax almost instantly.   
“Emlineth…” she whispered to herself, averting her golden gaze. A small smile crept onto her features, “Emlineth. That’s my name!” Excitedly she looked towards Orophin who sent her a small smile back.

“Born in light and fire…” Lady Galadriel drifted off, her blue eyes still investigating Emlineth, “A daughter of the sun. How remarkable…”  
Emlineth pressed her lines together in a thin line and furrowed her brows. This elleth knew more about her than she did herself. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the elleth.

“Your mind is shielding itself from you for you have seen much pain and tragedy,” she spoke softly, her golden hair moving with the breeze.   
“What do you know that I do not?” Emlineth cut in earning a hard stare from the Marchwarden Haldir. She did not mean to come across as disrespectful and her eyes widened slightly as she looked upon the elf.

“All will be revealed to you when the time is right,” Galadriel replied, offering a reassuring smile. Then she faced Haldir and spoke to him, the Elven language a melody to Emlineth’s ears. Her golden eyes watched as Haldir’s jaw clenched before he replied. The elleth spoke with him, everything about her was elegant and calm. If Emlineth had one wish, she would wish to be more like this fair lady.

“Lady Galadriel wishes for you to rest,” Haldir spoke from beside her, making Emlineth’s breath hitch. During her daydreaming she had not noticed the elf to walk over and he startled her.

“As I am one of the few Elven guards who speaks your tongue I am guiding you to your quarters. This does not mean I trust you by any means,” he added, staring at her with hard, calculating eyes. Under other circumstances Emlineth may have let comments like that go, but she was exhausted and struggled controlling her emotions. She felt her fingertips tingle and her blood boil. 

“I don’t trust you either,” she hissed, flaring her nostrils at him, “I don’t even know who you are or anything about any of you. Truly, in this moment I do not know anything yet who is complaining?”

The pair stood in silence, their eyes locked on each other after the heated exchange.   
“Follow me.” With that, Halir turned on his heel and Emlineth followed suit. He led her past many beautifully built and decorated flets and turns and Emlineth only paid little attention. Too weary she was after travelling for so long. Truth was, she had no idea how long she had been wandering the woods. The pair descended another flight of stairs before Haldir came to a sudden halt in front of a flet.

“This is yours for the time being,” he motioned towards the door, “I will send for someone to send you food soon.” He finally turned his head to look at her, his face still not showing any emotion. Emlineth sighed with relief, at last she could rest. She could feel eyes dig into her skull as she entered through the open door so she turned to find Haldir still staring at her.

“Thank you, Haldir of Lorien,” she nodded her head once at the elf, dismissing him and closing the door.   
Vases and flowers decorated the room as well as gorgeous paintings on the wall. In the corner stood an open closet which revealed plenty of different clothings and at the centre of the room was a bed and in Emlineth’s mind a bed had never felt more attractive. Instinctively she walked over to it, rubbing her sore eyes. A peaceful rest was all she needed and she would feel better. As she sat on the bed she noticed a door leading to another room and curiosity took the better of her. A neatly decorated bathroom revealed itself as Emlineth opened the door and a smile spread across her face. A bath… Now she truly felt at ease.   
Hastily she filled the bathtub with warm water and bathing oils, then undressed to reveal her dirty skin. Scrunching up her nose she looked in the mirror that stood in the room. Her skin was covered in black dust, her hair uncombed and wild. Suddenly she could understand all the shocked glances that had been sent her way. Shaking off all her thoughts, she dipped her toes into the warm water, a sigh of content filling the air. The smell of lavender and various other flowers filled Emlineth’s nostrils and she sank lower into the bath tub, letting her hair soak in the water. For the first time in a long time Emlineth felt at peace.   
After her bath she wrapped herself in the towel. Looking through the many drawers within the bathroom she found a hairbrush. Pleased with herself, she combed through her black hair.  
“That’s better…” she mused to herself as she once again stood in front of the mirror. Emlineth strolled through the door towards the wardrobe. Elves were very well prepared she found.   
The sound of the door opening again made Emlineth jump in her skin and she turned around to find Haldir burst through the door with a tray filled with different foods. He placed it down on a table and sat down in an arm chair, seemingly oblivious of Emlineth standing in the far corner of the room.  
“Have you no manners, Haldir of Lorien?!” she burst out, sending the elf a glare. Blue eyes flickered upward and his lip twitched as though he was fighting back a smile, amused by her apparent embarrassment. Emlineth’s golden eyes narrowed at the elf before she picked out a gown and headed in the direction of her bathroom once more.   
The Marchwarden’s eyes followed her curiously. Now she had cleaned she looked somewhat decent. However his brows furrowed when he noticed scars on her upper back, dozens of them. He pondered what the lady of light had meant when she mentioned Emlineth’s pain and tragedy. Perhaps those scars were the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After getting dressed Emlineth joined the elf once more. She wore a peach coloured dress which hugged her body in all the right places. Her black hair was still damp and reached her slim waist in waves. She looked upon Haldir expectantly, silently enquiring as to why he was still in her presence. 

Haldir simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his arm chair, not willing to give her an answer. In return Emlineth rolled her eyes and walked towards the arm chair beside him and sat, her attention drifting towards the food her had brought. He had brought a selection of fruit, a bowl of soup and bread, as well as cheese. If he had not acted like a walking nightmare she may have thanked him for his thoughtfulness. After all he did not know her taste in food. She picked up the bowl of soup, tomato she found, as well as a spoon and started eating, the warm liquid instantly making her feel more refreshed and energised. Her stomach grumbled in appreciation, she had had no idea how hungry she truly was. She let Haldir watch on, paying little attention to him until she had her fill. Sighing, she turned in her chair to face the Marchwarden, her face filled with annoyance. Her warm golden eyes found his cold, icy blue ones and she narrowed her eyes.

“As you must have undoubtedly noticed by now, I am deeply confused by your company,” she started, “It is not needed, certainly not wanted,” she continued, inwardly praising herself for her newfound confidence. Something about the Marchwarden made her feel inferior, like she was less of a being than himself and she would not agree with that. Any creature that came to life had it’s purpose, surely. Perhaps it was just the elves in general that made Emlineth feel less of a person. Their beautiful golden hair, perfectly sculpted faces and elegance that followed them wherever they went. Emlineth felt as though she was the complete opposite, out of place within this realm.

The expression on Haldir’s face was hard to read but something must have caught the Marchwarden by surprise as his eyes held something odd in them. Regaining his composure, he leaned forwards and opened his mouth to speak, however stopped when the woman in front of him raised her hand.

“I have changed my mind. I do not wish to know why you are here. Spiritually and bodily I am tired and wish to sleep,” with that she stood, taking a few steps towards the bed. A hint of mischief filled Emlineth’s golden eyes as she looked over her shoulder towards the elf.

“As an elf with such a high rank I would imagine you to be noble enough not to watch a woman undress?” she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
Haldir’s eyes widened for a moment and Emlineth was pleased to know she could get under his skin as much as he was able to. He got up abruptly and stared at her hard as he stood behind her. The atmosphere suddenly changed between the pair, they stood in silence. The hairs on Emlineth’s body stood and a shiver ran down her spine as she could feel Haldir’s hot breath on her neck.

“Appears as though someone is gaining their personality back,” Haldir shot back, moving even closer in an attempt to intimidate the woman. Who was she to taunt him? “As well as knowledge on Elves and their ranks. Do I not recall you saying you did not know a thing?” the tone of his voice was deep and somehow threatening, his hot breath tickling her skin. “You do not have me fooled, mortal. You reek of evil and sooner or later I will know the answer as to why.”

In response to that Emlineth spun around. She was not ready to show him he intimidated her, she would not give him that satisfaction. Their faces were only inches apart as they stared at each other openly once more, both too stubborn to back down.

“Once you know, Marchwarden, please do inform me. As I am wanting answers myself.” 

Haldir clenched his jaws as he stared at the peculiar looking woman before he spun on his heel and left her flet, muttering Elven words to himself.  
The woman let out a sigh she did not know she had been holding before she sat on the edge of the bed. What did the elf mean? She reeked of evil? Reaching a hand upward she rubbed her temple. All these thoughts and unanswered questions were making her weary and tired. The Marchwarden and his questions did not aid her the least. Emlineth felt as though she had roamed Middle Earth for many years, yet had no memory of anything, like she had lived years of her life which were in fact not hers. Another sigh escaped her and she sank down onto the bed, deep slumber taking her away from all her worries.

\- Flashback -  
The room was black and cold, it reminded her of a cavern. The metal floor was cold beneath her feet as she willed her feet to move forwards. She knew she was not alone, her sense acknowledging a dark and unforgiving presence. Following her senses she kept moving and walked for what felt like minutes. Something wicked was in her presence, watching her in silence. A pain as sharp as a blade digging into her skull emerged as she was slammed back onto her head without a single touch. She tried to scream as she sat on her knees, her hands desperately clinging onto her head in an attempt to make it feel better. She tried retreating or moving the opposite way, yet she was trapped. She could not breathe, she was not able to move.  
“My newest weapon” he hissed and with a wave of his hand she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Emlineth had lost count of how many times she had found herself in this exact spot within Lorien’s trees. The first orange hues of sunlight kissed the leaves around her. Those soft rays reminded her of a flower opening, gifting it’s petals upon the world. She was surprised nobody else found this little balcony appealing however she suspected it was due to the fact it stood so high up in the trees. Or perhaps it was because Emlineth generally exited her flet earlier than the elves. Though she had been kindly gifted with a flet and a comfortable bed she had struggled to get decent sleep. Her dreams kept her awake, they were confusing and dark. Her muscles tensed at the thought of them, the fear running through her body like icy liquid.

“Emlineth,” a voice called from behind her, “Troubled you seem.”

She had been so lost in thought that she had not noticed Orophin’s approach. Smiling half-heartedly at his attempt of Westron she looked towards him. He had picked up a lot since she had first arrived. 

“Aye, I suppose I am,” she agreed, turning back towards the sunrise. Troubled became more of a personality trait which only grew with time. Many weeks she had been here during which she had taught him her language and in return he taught her the Elven tongue. Though she had to admit Orophin was a much quicker learner than her.  
Orophin stood beside her and watched the sunrise with a smile. The pair stood in comfortable silence as they watched the sun wake up the forest around them. It was winter, the leaves of Lorien were gold and reflected the light beautifully. 

“Tis the month of Lirillo and Erinti,” Orophin stated, his eyes still locked on the scenery in front of them, “Lady Galadriel,” he stopped thinking of the right words, “holds festivity in honour of love, music.”   
Emlineth’s golden eyes snapped towards the tall elf, eying him curiously.  
“Tis time you have fun,” he continued and nodded at his idea, “You must join. No longer will you sit alone, you shall dance and join.” His voice held some sort of authority.

Emlineth sighed softly as she looked upon the Elven city, its beautiful creatures rising from their domains and starting their days. The elves did not sleep but kept to themselves during night time, Emlineth had noticed. She hugged her cloak closer around her body, sudden insecurity taking over.   
“I am no elf,” Emlineth stated simply, more so to herself than her companion.

“No, yet you are my mellon,” Friend. Emlineth could not help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips at his words, “You are Miriril’s mellon.”   
Emlineth watched as his grey eyes found the head of a particular elleth, his gaze softening. “She will be my wife one day, I hope.”  
Emlineth’s teeth flashed white as she smiled whole-heartedly. His love for the elleth was so beautifully pure. Miriril was the sweetest creature Emlineth had ever come across. Everything about her was warm and accepting. Everyone knew of Orophin’s love for her. Except her which only made her more endearing. Watching the two elves made Emlineth’s heart yearn for more. One day she would be loved or so she hoped.   
“I do not know how to approach her on the matter. Tis why I would like you to join this eve.” Orophin finally turned his head to look at the woman, his eyes almost pleading with her.  
“Very well,” Emlineth gave in, smiling reassuringly at the elf.

‘Emlineth, child. It is time’ a silky soft voice called out within her mind. Emlineth’s golden eyes scanned the staircases below. Galadriel stood where Emlineth had first met her, her blue eyes looking intently at the woman. Brushing some of her black hair behind her ear, she nodded her head slightly at the lady of light as apprehension cursed through her body. She excused herself before she turned corners and descended down flights of stairs to get to the Elven lady. Her heart was pumping heavily in her chest, making her feel like her body may implode on itself. Once she arrived at her destination she bowed her head in respect and lowered her gaze to the floor. She took deep breaths to try and steady her fast-beating heart.

Galadriel looked carefully at the woman, her elven eyes burning into Emlineth’s head.  
“It is understandable to be frightened for what you will find out may trouble you,” the tone of Galadriel’s voice was warning but soft all at once, making Emlineth loosen up against her will.

“Yet do not worry child, the past does not define who you have become.” Emlineth forced a smile at the lady in return of her reassuring one. “Come with me now,” Lady Galadriel offered her hand to the woman which Emlineth took anxiously. Placing her hand in the elleth’s palm, she was led up the stairs into a room full of ornaments and paintings. Emlineth glanced around nervously as she was led into a separate room in which stood a tall stone pillar holding up a white bowl. Within the bowl was clear liquid and Galadriel stood over it, giving Emlineth a pointed look.

“All the answers you have been seeking are here. Look within these waters then you will see.”  
Emlineth cautiously took a step towards the pillar. She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly, frightened of what was to come. Once she decided she was ready she let her eyes fall onto the water.  
She tried retreating or moving the opposite way, yet she was trapped. She could not breathe, she was not able to move.  
“My newest weapon” he hissed and with a wave of his hand she passed out.

She tore her golden eyes away from the water, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked upon the elleth beside her.  
“It’s my dream,” she pointed out, confusion etched across her features.  
“Tis not a dream…” Galadriel’s face was hard and calculating, “Keep looking.”

With that Emlineth’s eyes found the water again and she saw a reflection of herself. She wore black armour and held a sword in her hand as she stood among chaos. Men were fighting orcs, fire surrounded them. She could hear the women and children screaming in distress and despair. Her golden eyes found an orc approaching a mother crouched against a wall, a baby pressed firmly against her chest as tears flooded down her cheeks.   
The orc raised his sword at the wailing woman, only to clash with steel. Emlineth held her blade even. She had stalled the monster’s strike, yet a wretched grin split the orc’s lips. Her blade shone as she brought it over her head, humming a sweet tune when she brought it down, returning the blade to her side. The orc still merely grinned at the woman, a grin which was returned by Emlineth’s devilish smile.  
“They are mine.”

A scream erupted from the room as Emlineth jumped away from the images. Yet more memories evaded Emlineth’s thoughts, memories of disgusting and truly evil acts. She cowered in a corner as her eyes filled with tears. Her hands clamped onto her head, desperately wishing for these thoughts to disappear.   
“No, no, no…” she whispered continuously to herself as she rocked backwards and forwards, her eyes staring at a blank space. Those thoughts stripped away at her newfound personality, layer by layer until there was nothing left.

After minutes which felt like hours Emlineth simply sat still, the light in her golden eyes had faded. Not a muscle twitched apart from her beating heart. Yet she wondered how someone with a heart could possibly commit such crimes.

“I am a monster…” her words came out as whisper, tear-filled eyes finding the elleth who still stood by the side of the pillar.

“These are not your murders,” Galadriel spoke slowly, taking a single step towards the cowering woman. Emlineth stood abruptly, anger crossed her features.  
“That is not what I saw.” She clenched her jaw, looking upon the elleth firmly, her eyes hard and interrogating.  
“Your mind had been corrupted by great evil. Sauron found ways to take different forms. Werewolf, serpent, as well as a blood drinking vampire. Sauron learned not only to take form, but how to take over others.” Galadriel’s blue eyes showed understanding as she explained calmly. “The Dark Lord used you as a weapon, a body for you had always been a trained fighter. The crimes committed are Sauron’s, not yours. Your own mind had disappeared –“

“So why am I not him now?” Emlineth cut in harshly.  
“Your mind was at constant battle with his to regain control over your body and actions. You fought him until death,” Galadriel gave her a pointed look, hoping Emlineth would remember, “Tis why you are here now.”

Emlineth squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to focus. She had led another attack on a village which had resided close to the Lorien woods.   
She opened her golden eyes abruptly, “I burnt…” she whispered, piecing the remaining puzzle pieces together.  
“Yes,” Galadriel agreed, the tone of her voice low, yet soft.

Grief and guilt took over Emlineth’s form. She had grieved many times before her captivity. She had grieved her friends, her family. Now she grieved the many lives she had taken. Her breath hitched, the grief surging with each intake of breath. The cold winter air did nothing to soothe her. Galadriel’s explanation did not erase the stain of guilt. It would always loom over her. The guilt sat on her chest as well as on her brain. All she had done; it was too late to undo. 

“Emlineth child, you have not taken their lives” Galadriel repeated as though she could feel the woman’s turmoil herself.  
“But I have,” she croaked, “It was me. I remember. I remember how I held the sword, I remember their screams and pleads. I was there. I wasn’t strong enough to stop him.” Emlineth shook her head, a silent cry escaping her before she turned on her heel and fled, an attempt to run away from what she had seen, an attempt to run away from who she was. Once she arrived at her flet she grabbed the nearest thing she could find and launched it across the room, a scream erupting from her lungs. She continued this, trashing the whole flet, crying, kicking and screaming until her door suddenly flung open.


End file.
